Sade vs Yuan
by Soundwave likes it loud
Summary: What happens when Kylma and Reneng fight...


**Watching the fight between Kiritsugu Emiya and Kira Kotamine at the end of Fate/Zero inspired me to write what would happen if Reneng Yuan and Kylma Sade got in a fight. So here it is. Expert from Winter/Spring Of Slayers. Only spoilers are for the actual fight and one for Reneng's Berserker-class. Because this is the fight.**

 **Also: None of this is magic. It's projection of power gained through nature; Dermacht is a mysterious substance used to fight/etc.**

 **Okay, here we go.**

"Match Twelve: Reneng Yuan the Stormbringer verses Kylma Sade the Rainman!" The announcer cried. Reneng stood up; Kylma, who had been seated beside him, stood as well.

"Fight well, Reneng. I wish to see what potential you really have. I have always wanted to know who the stronger of us two is."

 _How the hell does he know I'm always holding back?_ Reneng thought as he made his way down into the arena with the blue-haired man beside him. Something told him Kylma would hold back in the beginning. _Two can play at that game, Kylma._

"BEGIN!" Roared the voice. Reneng bent his knees slightly and reached up to his ears, removing his earrings. They morphed into his serrated daggers; Kylma's eyes narrowed. Reneng grinned his signature _Hello, I'm your death_ smile and charged the bluenette.

Kylma had expected this; he tugged off his wristwatch and it took form of his scythe; a deadly sharp weapon he wielded one-handed that flew toward Reneng in an arc as Kylma charged as well.

Reneng saw the curve of metal and shot up into the air, the Elemental power of his daggers supporting him. He shot down toward the scythe wielder, daggers flashing; but Kylma was too quick. He dodged all of Reneng's strikes and, as the yellow-eyed Berserker class Slayer landed in a crouch, Kylma drew his scythe back behind him, gripping it with a second hand. Kylma also pulled the glasses that were propped on his forehead down over his eyes. Reneng smirked. It was so easy to read when Kylma was getting serious.

Reneng straightened, flipping his daggers around so that he held the blades out behind him. He took a step back before launching back toward Kylma, whole body crackling with electricity. That was his upper hand. Kylma's power was over water. Reneng's was over lightning/electricity. Kylma's elemental weapon was water. Reneng's was air.

Kylma frowned and dodged the quick series of strikes that Reneng threw. Taking advantage of Reneng's recent wound, Kylma made an opening when he swung his scythe with much force, so that Reneng blocked with both hands; then Kylma's foot was flying to Reneng's injured ribs.

Reneng saw the kick coming and frowned. He considered using his Berserker-class skills, but now wasn't the time. Instead, the dagger-wielder made his escape through the air, flying back and landing a short distance away in a fighting stance.

Kylma's eyes narrowed; he didn't trust the Berserker for a moment. His class skills were unknown to his team; Reneng never got serious in any of his fights. Berserker class was rare, so they didn't have the luxury of observing other people with the class. Kylma scowled. This gave him another disadvantage: as warrior class, his skills weren't exactly secret.

The bluenette decided his best course of action was to use warrior class skill one; the most basic taught. Knowing Reneng would see this skill coming, he added some strategy to it.

Kylma charged, spinning his scythe in the air beside him and activating its element. As expected, Reneng didn't see the element part coming, but he used it against Kylma by sending electricity to the blade, which Kylma deactivated immediately. While Reneng was preparing for his own techniques, Kylma leapt into the air and kicked him squarely in the chest, sending the Berserker-class man flying.

"Isn't it about time you took this fight seriously?" Kylma asked, striding toward the man who was now rising. "This is boring m-"

Reneng, ever-predictable Reneng. Kylma knew what Reneng's reaction would be -attack- and was therefore prepared to observe the strategies Reneng was going to use so Kylma could find the weakness behind it.

Reneng smirked at Kylma and charged him, launching both of his daggers at the warrior. Kylma deflected them with his scythe, narrowing his eyes as they immediately returned to Reneng's hands. _Of course... He knows how to use weapons very well. God, I hate him. He might actually be a match to my intellect..._

Reneng continued to attack; Kylma smiled. _Throw, kick, slash, stab, defense, repeat. Got you pegged, Reneng._

Reneng threw his daggers once more; Kylma again deflected them. But when he was ready to counter the kick, it never came. Instead, a wall of electricity shot toward the scythe-wielder, who was amazed at how cunning Reneng was. Smiling, Kylma flipped out of the way, scythe turning into a watch on his wrist as Reneng's weapons went to his ears as earrings.

"GO, RENENG!" Came their teammate Zemli's excited cheer. Reneng rolled his eyes and began walking toward Kylma, yellow eyes meeting the serious gray of Kylma's.

"GET HIM, KYLMA! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LOSE!" That voice was the team leader, Akayuki, and as of recent events, Kylma's girlfriend. He rolled his own eyes and met Reneng in the middle.

The two were now fighting weaponless; Kylma realised he was slightly nervous. With weapons, he had more power than Reneng, as his scythe could reach farther and also had more power behind it. Now, however, he believed Reneng might have a small advantage: Reneng was taller, and his skinny frame was nothing but muscle. Kylma was no weakling, but it had been a while since he'd had to fight a hand to hand match.

Reneng knew what Kylma was thinking about and sighed. "Relax, Kylma. I'm personally a little more than slightly scared of you." He took a fighting stance as the other did; for a moment, the two watched each other with their eyes narrowed at one another.

The Berserker made the first move. He threw a forward thrusting kick, followed by a roundhouse kick, followed by a spinning in/out (axe) kick. Kylma blocked the first two and stepped out of the range of the last, moving back in with a forward punch and a roundhouse kick, followed by a leg sweep.

Reneng hit the ground and rolled, getting away from any more techniques and then bouncing up to his feet. He studied his adversary and contemplated how to turn the tables on him. With a smirk, he moved back into the area the warrior stood in.

The Berserker leapt into the air and did a long ranged back spinning kick (back hook kick) that connected with the block the bluenette threw. He skidded to the side a bit from the blow, but was quick to recover, moving in toward Reneng again. The tricky dagger-wielder decided now was time for Berserker-class skill three: Conversion.

"Conversion," he murmured. Kylma looked at Reneng as the other began to glow and continued to murmur. "Power of Dermacht weave into flesh, spirit/soul activation to bring out (one of) inner spirit(s). Fire and air are the two main elements of (knight) spirit Kyou Ki."

Reneng's black and red clothing merged into armor over his entire body; his red scarf was now cloth coated in chain mail links. Instead of using his two daggers, he was wielding twin black swords. Kylma swallowed. Well, this was wonderful.

The warrior transformed his scythe and charged Reneng, water encasing the scythe's blade. He sprang into the air and came down with a strike toward the Berserker's shoulder; the blow was blocked with one of the swords. Inwardly cursing, the blue-haired combatant flipped back several feet, scythe in one hand, the other only lightly connecting with the ground as he travelled.

 _Fighting with a scythe has multiple disadvantages._ Kylma frowned grimly. *Skip Flashback*

Reneng slipped out of the conversion and dropped to one knee and one hand, frowning as he looked at the ground. _Ten to one Kylma's gonna use his elemental upgrade now._

"You're wrong, Reneng," the bluenette said. "I'm not going to use Elemental Upgrade." His scythe hurtled through the air; the Berserker flipped out of the way, eyes widening. Yes, now Reneng remembered exactly why the house was always blown up. Their team was a little too dangerous.

"Oh yeah?" Reneng looked at the scythe now embedded in the wall and grabbed its handle. "Two can play at that game." Tournament forgotten, he threw the weapon at his friend, daggers soon following.

Kylma caught the handle of his scythe and deflected the daggers; the two blades flew back to Reneng's hands, and he smirked at Kylma, who scowled. "Don't you know laughing at people is rude, Yuan?" He asked, calling Reneng by his last name.

"I wasn't laughing, Sade," was the retort. "Now, prepare thyself." He bent his knees and charged. All caution went out the window, and Kylma charged to meet him. Scythe and daggers flashed and clashed; water, lightning, and air swirled around the two combatants. It wasn't long before the two were too exhausted to use their powers anymore, so instead they were just clashing with blades alone. Kylma and Reneng both doubted the match would end soon.

"Draw! DRAW!" Called the announcer. "It would take too long for this amazing March to finish, so DRAW!"

Kylma and Reneng shook hands. "To be continued," murmured the greehaired man, walking back to where their team sat.

Kylma stared after him for a moment before following. "Indeed..."

 **Anyway, that's the end! So I was just reeeeeaaaallly bored and wanted to write this fight scene. Tell me what you think; I would really appreciate it.**

 **-Parker**

 **Also, info on names!**

 **热 能 愿 = hot energy = re nengyuan = Reneng yuan - Chinese**

 **Kylma Sade = Cold Rain = Kylma Sade - (forgot)**

 **Zemli Dukh = Earth Spirit = Zemli Dukh - Russian**

 **あかゆき すとむ = Red Snow Storm = Akayuki Sutomu - Japanese**

 **:)**


End file.
